Your Father's Light
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: The year is 2015. Dr. Lisa Reed comforts her small son by telling him about his father. One-shot.


_Your Father's Light_

Dr. Lisa Reed was now thirty-five years old in 2015. She was now an attending, and had lived in Hawaii for the past six years. Sometimes waiting for sleep early in the morning, Lisa wondered if Andy knew he had another son in the world even though she had relocated to Hawaii to protect his reputation. She had basically fled Three Rivers when she found out she was two months pregnant with Andy's child. Their son had been conceived on November 29, 2009 on Scott Becker's death. He had been one of Andy's patients, one of the patients that Andy had connected deeply with. She could still remember his hoarse and pain-filled voice as he spoke. _"I've lost patients before. You can't do this kind of work, and not lose patients, they're all so close to death. But Scott...he was turning it all around. He was turning it all around, but he didn't have enough time. Makes me want to walk away and not do this work ever again."_ He had been close to tears, and Lisa had comforted him…in more ways than one. She still remembered his hot breath on her neck, feeling his hard member pressing against her stomach as she moaned his name. She remembered how _good _it felt to have him inside her. When it was over, Lisa had reached for his face to kiss him again, but found that Andy's face was wet with tears. She stroked his swollen face, easing him to sleep. Lisa knew that Andy only had sex with her because he was sad, and she knew that he loved his wife deeply. After she left after she found out she was pregnant, Lisa found that she loved the father of her child. She still loved him to this very day, even though he had an infant son named Bran and a wife that he loved deeply. She wondered if he would recognize her now. Although her appearance hadn't changed much, there were wrinkles under her eyes and she had flecks of gray in her blond hair.

Their son's name was Nathaniel Owen Yablonski, who was now five years old, born early in the morning of July 29, 2010. The long nights in the ER often made Lisa's blond hair ruffled and unkempt when she came home early in the morning, but even though she was exhausted, a smile came onto her face whenever she saw her small son sleeping in his room. He would never awake as she caressed his smooth blond hair. Even though Lisa came home unkempt and tired, her son would always be happy to see her when he woke in the morning. His blue eyes that he inherited from his father would sparkle when she was around. Sometimes Nathaniel would not see his mother at all during the day, from her job and from school. Their moments were precious together, although Lisa's son loved his friend Ailani Hanohano and her family who took care of him while she was away. Once Nathaniel started going to school, he started asking about his father. _"I see fathers everywhere, Mother! Where's mine?"_

His agonized words echoed in her ears. Tears had been streaming down his face, from the taunts that had followed him. They had called him a haole for having light skin and fair hair, and for his father not being a cop. That was when Nathaniel's questions started. Although he had been born in Hawaii, knew some of the language, and loved the water, Lisa's son started questioning if he was truly a Hawaiian and who his father was. _It's time I tell him,_ she though as she watched him eat a banana with hard boiled eggs with toast and orange juice. She sat down next him in a chair, watching him eat. A small smile tugged at her lips. Nathaniel had that breakfast every morning.

"Nathaniel, I think it's time you know about your father." The boy's head immediately straightened with orange juice dripping down his chin. His tiny blue glasses glinted in the Hawaiian sun.

"Your father was a physician like me, _ko'u aloha_, my love. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes." Suddenly her son's eyes met hers, and she suddenly felt as if Andy was looking at her. "You inherited his eyes, and when you come older, you'll become tall like him."

"What was his name?" Nathaniel's eyes were bright with excitement and curiosity.

"His name is Andy Yablonski. He was an attending surgeon when I met him as a resident. He was very kind to me, although he didn't know my name yet. Like you, he was sensitive and liked to read. He was kind to everyone, and never gave up. Just like you." Lisa held her son's small hands in her own. They were long and thin, like hers. "Nathaniel, you are a Hawaiian. I can see your love for this place every day. It doesn't matter of your ethnicity or where your ancestors came from. All that matters is here." She could feel his beating heart and as her fingers lingered on his chest.

"Would my father believe in that?" Nathaniel's eyes were wet and his voice choked.

Lisa smiled as she kissed her son's cheek. "You have your father's light, _ko'u aloha_, his peace and kindness. Yes, he would believe in my words." She took her hand away from his chest and dried his eyes. _Your father was a good man, and he still is. _

"It's time to go, Nathaniel." Lisa took Nathaniel's hands in her own and together they held hands until they came to his school. As she watched her son walk into the building, Lisa thought of the father he didn't know. _You would be proud of our son, Andy. He is light…just like you._


End file.
